


Back to the Beginning

by Fides



Category: Torchwood
Genre: CoE fix, Episode Related, Fix-It, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-17
Updated: 2009-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken Jack Harkness six months to remember another young boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of this story was kindly made by tinypinkmouse. For further details see http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1074257.html

In the end it had been easier than he had thought. The hardest part had been finding a ship capable of the time jump but there were some things you never forgot and it was scarily easy to fall back into the old ways. Sex, violence, information.. they were all commodities that the right people would pay highly for. One way or another. The Doctor would be horrified. Jack didn't give a shit. Doing things the Doctor's way only worked if you were the Doctor. Doing things his way, however...

He'd wondered what he would feel seeing them again. It had hurt, a dull ache of resentment and envy. They had so much joy to look forward to - and so much sorrow.

"Give me this," the Doctor pleaded to the world, "just this once - everybody lives!"

"Everybody lives," Jack echoed from the shadows, closing the container he held.

It wouldn't be everyone, he couldn't save everyone - but he had enough nanogenes for two."


End file.
